1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery device, a delivery method, and a delivery program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are cases in which an output device for a user is installed for each user in a space where people gather. For example, a passenger can use a terminal for each passenger equipped in a seat in an aircraft.
As a technique related to such a terminal equipped in a seat in an aircraft, known is a technique of installing a server in an aircraft, preparing content or products for passengers, and thus increasing a client satisfaction level of passengers. Further, known is a technique related to an information delivery system in which an information delivery management center edits content for a passenger, and content is delivered so that a passenger in a moving object such as an aircraft or a vessel can enjoy, for example, content information such as a moving image or music information enjoyable on land with an appropriate real-time property at the same quality as on land.
However, in the related art, it is difficult to effectively use an output device installed for each user. Specifically, in the related art, a passenger serving as the user of the output device receives no more than delivery of content desired by himself or herself. In such a content delivery service, it is unclear whether or not a passenger can select content desired to be viewed truly by himself or herself, and thus usability is low. Further, a passenger may lose an opportunity to get useful information from an output device. As described above, in the related art, it is difficult to effectively use an output device despite the fact that an output device is installed for each passenger.
The present disclose was made in light of the foregoing, and it is an object of the present disclose to provide a delivery device, a delivery method, and a delivery program, which are capable of effectively using an output device installed for each user.